Disney Vacation
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: This story also has Black Butler. When the host club, our favoret buttler, earl and grim reapers, along with the mews all go to disney for a vacation it could be the best or worst vacation ever!
1. Take off, and Bus line and ride

Disney Vacation

Chapter 1

Take off, and Bus Line.

~OHHC~

The entire host club was on the souh family's private jet. They were all very exited. Not just because Haruhi got a stamp in her new passport but because they were going to Disney World in Orlando, Florida. The trip was a well deserved break during there spring break.

Haruhi was a little nervous, not only was she going to be alone with the host club for about 5 days. She wasn't sure how much of the wins arguing with Tamaki she could take all at once. One thing was for sure, it was going to be exiting.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru called to Haruhi, who was standing against the back wall of the plane. "You should sit down, its going to be a bumpy ride." Kaoru finished. Haruhi nodded and sat next to Honey.

Honey was eating a piece of strawberry cake he got before they left the ' Tokyo International Airport.' Mori was quietly sitting on the other side of Honey, and Kyoya was reading a 'Sky Mall' magazine, since he couldn't mess around on his computer at the moment. Tamaki was reading a book on the parks, and Hikaru and Kaoru were going over outfits for there mother's fall collection.

Haruhi seemed to be the only one with nothing to do. She was pretty board, but she didn't want to bother the guys with something to do, so she also pulled out a tour guide to Disney and praid it would last her the climb and descent on there long flight.

~TMM~

All of the mews couldn't believe they were actually sitting and waiting at 'Tokyo International Airport', for there flight to Orlando, Florida. They were all shocked when Ryou said they were taking a field trip. But to there disappointment the aliens would be meeting them there.

Pudding was thrilled to see Taruto again and secretly Ichigo really wanted to see Kishu. Well most of the mews wern't happy to be seeing the aliens agian. "Come on, stop wining they are here to get to understand the human race better. And what better place to see all the human cultures together then Disney?" Ryou said leaned back in the waiting room chair. The mews all sighed knowing he was right.

"All boarding for flight 61050 non-stop flight to Orlando, Florida. All boarding for flight 61050 non- stop service to Orlando, Flordia. " The intercom crackled.

All the Mews got up. Ryou and Alaska-san fallowed suit.

On the plane Alaska-san and Ryou would be sitting together, Pudding and Mint would be sitting together, and Lettuce and Ichigo would be sitting together. Zackuro was going to meet them there. It was going to be an awesome 5 days, and the mews couldn't wait. They all settled in to get ready for the long flight, non-stop service to Orlando, Florida.

~BB~

Ceil couldn't believe he was stuck with Grell Sutcliff for the long plane ride. Of course Sebastian had it pretty bad considering he was sitting in between Ronald Knox and William T. Spears. Sebastian had it bad, but not like Ceil did.

Grell was even more obsessed with Sebastian them Ceil had thought. Every few seconds Grell would say "Oh, Bassy." in his deep slumber and make some very disturbing noises.

Ceil tryed to block the sounds with his pillow but it didn't work. So he quickly gave up and tired to go to sleep. To his surprise he fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Maybe it was because it was only 1:00 in the morning but Ceil didn't care. He welcomed the numbing feeling of sleep. But he knew this was the last quiet moment he was going to get for the next 5 days. And he absolutely loathed that thought.

~Now at the Airport~

~OHHC~

Haruhi was happy to be off the plane. It was now 9:00 A.m. in Florda Time. The sun was bright and it was already 85 degrees outside. "So, where do we go now sen-pei?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. Tamaki was the only host that had been to Disney World before, So he had been in-charge of planning the entire scheduled for the trip.

"Well first we have to find the bus that will take us to the hotel." Tamaki said flipping his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Boss, don't you mean we have to pick up our luggage then go to the hotel." The twins said in unison.

"Nope, our bags are going to be deliver to our rooms. Its a custom that they do for everyone." Tamaki explained.

"Oooh," The host club exclaimed. Now realizing that Tamaki was the big dog here.

"Where are we staying Tama-chan?" Honey asked holding on to usa-chan.

"We're staying at Disney's Caribbean resort." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. Everyone except Tamaki was shocked. "Did you really think Tamaki booked everything himself?" Kyoya asked. Then the host expressions changed to understanding.

"So you picked a hotel with the theme we are using at our next club meeting?" Haruhi asked. 'this guy is a slave driver.' She thought to herself.

"Haruhi, come on." She looked up to see the hosts going down and escalator. She quickly ran after them.

When they finally reached the bottom there were mickey mouse hands showing them to where the busses were. Then they got in the line that said Caribbean resort and waited for the bus.

~TMM~

The mews were all exited to feel the sun on there faces. The airport was full of Disney themed gift shops. "Hey Kitten," Kishu Purred in Ichigo's ear and she jumped, causing her cat ears and tail to pop out. She quickly covered them. When she recovered she turned around and shoved Kishu.

"What was that for?" She yelled at him. He just smiled then hugged her.

"Good to see you Kitten." He pureed she hugged him back.

"Good to see you too Kish." She said and let go.

"Hey no mushy stuff in front of the newbies." All the mews and Kishu tured around to see Zackuro and two idential girls with Strawberry Blond hair, and liquid silver eyes. Along with the other Aliens of course.

"These are our new members June and Halloween." She said motioning to the twins in turn. They smiled at there fellow team members. They were 13 years old. They were perfectly identical, right down to the freckles on there nose. Halloween was the younger twin even though she didn't act like it.

They went down the escalators, back up (Do to some bad map reading by Mint) then finally they got to the right floor and fallowed the Micky mouse hands to the bus waiting lines. The only people waiting, were people for the Caribbean resort, six boys and 1 girl that dressed like a boy.

The mews got in line for Disney's All Star Movies Resort. And hoped the bus got there soon.

~BB~

Sebastian couldn't believe his master was able to sleep the whole flight with Grell, being well Grell. He envied Grell. He got to sit by his young master while he sat next to two idiots.

They were now slowly making there way to where the buses were. When they got there finally they read the sighs that said which bus went to which resort.

They were going to be staying at Disney's Pop Century Resort. A little joke on Sebastian's part. Because he and Ceil had lived threw the 20th century. They were sharing a line with six boys and a girl, and next to a line with seven girls and five boys.

The girl in there line smiled at them but didn't say anything. That was when the buses arrived.

~Everyone~

They all got on there respected buses. Chatting with there group members and listening to the instructional video. When they all got to there resorts they were in complete AWE.

* * *

Alexa: Well Thats my first chapter. Hope you liked it.

June: If they don't I'll fry them.

Alexa: You are scaring me.

June: don't I always

Alexa: ...

Disembodied children: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Black Butler.

Alexa/June: ... RUN! and please review. RUN!


	2. Check in and Pools

Disney Vacation

Chapter 2

The Restort and the Pool

~OHHC~

The hotel was amazing with a very tropical vibe to it. They walked up to the check in counter. "Hello, reservations under, Suho, Miskune, Hittachiin, and Fujioka." Tamaki said smoothly. The Check in lady smiled at them kindly.

"Yes of course. You will all be staying in the same island." She said giving them there room keys/park tickets.

"What do you mean same island?" Haruhi Asked the lady. She smiled at Haruhi.

"You have to take buses at this resort to get from place to place." The lady explained showing them a map of the Resort. The hosts were very confused but quickly shook it off knowing Kyoya would under stand what the hell this lady was trying to tell them.

*On the bus to there room*

"Ok, Mori and Honey will be staying in room 120 on the 1st floor, Hikaru and Kaour will be staying in room 225 on the second floor, Haruhi will be staying in a room of her own, room 226, and I will be staying with Kyoya in room 115 on the first floor." Tamaki swallowed. He didn't exactly like that the Twins were right next door to Haruhi but he was actully very trusting with them. He just liked to give them a hard time.

*At there rooms*

All of the rooms looked pretty much the same with a pirate themed room. Just as Kyoya had wanted in the first place. They all smiled at the trip they were going to be on for the next five days counting today as the first day and when they go home as the last."

Haruhi's phone rang. She picked it up. "hello?" She asked. It was Tamaki on the other line.

"Haruhi, Were going swimming in the pool before we go the our first park. Care to join us?" Tamaki asked her and Haruhi giggled slightly.

"Of course Sen-Pei I would love that." She said and she could practically feel Tamaki blushing on the other side. She hung up the phone and started to pick threw her suit case and tried to find her swim suit.

~TMM~

The mews absolute loved the resort. The floor had stars like the holly wood walk of fame. And there was a t.v. playing Disney cartoons. Ryou walked up to the counter to check them in whail the Aliens and mews stared around in awe.

When Ryou came back he said "Bad news, we got rooms but we are going to have to share rooms and we are in diffent parts of the resort." He said but for some reason the boys weren't phased at all, and the girls were ecstatic. Ryou rolled his eyes and handed out the keys. and then read off the room assignments.

" Pai, Taruto, and Kishu you are in room 345 of the Mighty Ducks section." They high fived and started to make there way to there room. " I will be in room 112 in the fantasia section with Alaska-san." Ryou said and this caused no reaction. "Mint, Zackuro, and Pudding you will be in room 443 of the 101 Dalmations section." The girls squilled and made there way to there rooms. "Ichigo, Lettuce, and the twins will be in room 345 of the toy Story section." Ryou finished and they made there way to there room. "Hey wait." they all turned around. "As soon as your bags arrive get your suit and were going to swim before we go to the first park." Ryou explained and they all cheered and ran to there rooms to see if there luggage was there.

~BB~

Ciel was so happy to be in his room now. He was sharing a room with his butler and they weren't even in the say section as the Grim Reapers. Ceil and Sebastian were in room 116 of the 60's section of the Pop century hotel, The reapers were in the 80's section in room 223.

Sebastian was also happy they they weren't even in the same section as the reapers. It was going to be a whole nother story when they were meeting in the pool. Ceil sighed when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, your luggage is here." A man said. Sebastian opened to door to a balled man holding there suit cases. Sebastian took the bags, thanked the man, and closed to door.

"Young master the bags are her." Sebastian said setting the bag on Ciel's bed.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes, Master."

"You are to call me Ciel on this Trip is that under stood?"

"Perfectly Ciel." Sebastian smiled and pulled out Ceil's swimming trunks for the loathed swimming meeting.

~Eveyone~

They all swam for about a half hour. Things were pretty normal for once. Well if you call normal Tamaki accusing the twins of harassing his daughter, Kishu stealing kisses from Ichigo, and Grell trying to flirt with Sebastian and flat out being turned down. If you call that normal then ya it was normal.

Eventually they got out and dried off and threw on close. Normal close for the Aliens and hats to cover there ears. and Then they got in line For Disney's Animal Kingdom.

* * *

Alexa: Ok not as long but still. I promis the next chapter will be longer.

June: Can I tell them Please?

Alexa: Fine.

June: Blood Rose Knight Created a website for a visual add and to help people who aren't familiar with a particular anime.

Alexa: You bet I did. The web address is .

June: She did a really good job at it.

Alexa: Thanks I have been working on it since 9:00 this morning.

Disembodied Children: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Any of the animes or Disney. Just the Oc's

Alexa: you bet now. Run! And please Review... RUN!


	3. Animal Kingdom

Disney Vacation

Chapter 3

Animal Kingdom

It was 8:00 A.M. and the park was already buzzing with tourists. They all eagerly gathered around the streets waiting for the 'Harambi Jambo' Parade to start. A hush went over the crowd as the music for the parade started.

~OHHC~

The host club looked around at the parade. It was defiantly interesting. Tamaki turned to spew some unimportant fact to his fellow club members, only to find them gone. Tamaki started to worry. But not too much. They had there phones and they had made a plane that if they got separated to meet at camp M&M (Camp Micky and Mini) when the park was closing. He just sat back and watched the parade.

~TMM~

The mews were also watching the 'Harambi Jambo' parade when they got separated. Mint and Kishu looked around for them with June close on there heals before they gave up and dissident to meet them at the last show of 'Finding Nemo the Musical' like they had planed.

~BB~

Sebastian looked all over for his young master and the grim reapers but he couldn't find them. They had all agreed to meet and watch the last show of 'It's a bugs life' before they went back to the hotel. He just dissident to relax and enjoy the parade.

*After the Parade*

~Africa~

Tamaki, Hikaru, Mint, June, Kishu, and Sebastian were the only ones from the groups left. The rest were cared off by the crowd.

Tamaki looked at the small group of people with him. There was Hikaru (Who managed to stay in the section out of Tamaki's sights) A girl with black hair in two side buns and brown eyes, a girl with strawberry blond hair and silver eyes, a boy with a hat with green hair and gold eyes, and lastly a man with jet black hair and blood red eyes.

The two girls and the green haired boy were completely unfazed. When the rest of them were in panic.

"Well, since were stuck here for a while, we might as well enjoy the rides." The black haired girl said with a snobby attitude. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Sebastian instantly didn't like her.

After they all introduced themselves, they disided to hang out together until they met up with there groups.

"Why don't we go on the Kilimanjaro Safari?" June suggested.

"Sounds good to me, what about you boss?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

"I love it, how about you guys?" Tamaki asked Mint, Kishu, and Sebastian.

"I have no problem with it." Mint said.

"The other two of my group members are going so count me in." Kishu said flashing a grin that reminded Sebastian of what Ceil called an 'Undertaker rape face'. Sebastian slightly chuckled at the memory.

"It sounds like fun." Sebastian said smiling at the group of people around him. And with they they all got in the long, curvy waiting line for the Kilimanjaro safari.

~Asia~

Haruhi, Kaoru, Lettuce, Halloween, Taruto, and Grell were all in Asia right in front of the cross rode sign saying that left was Kiri Rushing (A.N. not sure what its called I spend most of my time at the other parks) and the right was Mt. Everest.

Halloween and Taruto were arguing about god knows what, Lettuce was trying to break them up, Kaoru was trying to get away from Grell, That left Haruhi to asses the situation. There was a total of 4 people she didn't know and 1 person from her group there. She looked around them finally she had had it. "WOULD EVEYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?" She yelled and then everyone became very quiet.

"Let's all introduce ourselves and then we can all hang out until we meet up with our groups. Ok?" Haruhi said. Everyone nodded scared of being yelled at again. (A.N. for the TMM and OHHC people I will put last names first then there names because that's traditional in japan.) "First off I'm Fujioka, Haruhi." She said with a smile. That made eveyone a little less scared of the tiny brunette.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru,"

"I'm Mildork Lettuce,"

"I'm Sakura June,"

"I'm Taruto,"

"I'm Grell Sutcliff."

After introductions were done that started to diside on what to do. It was a unanimous vote for Mt. Everest... Well almost. "N-no way in hell." Halloween shuddered. She was shivering behind Lettuce now.

"What's the brat's problem?" Grell asked hands behind his head.

"She's scared of highs or to be more specific high roller coster climbs." Lettuce said patting the 13 year old girl. Her blond hair quivered slightly.

"Well, then we will just help her get over her fear." It was Kaoru that spoke up. He smiled at the girl she looked up at him and shivered slightly. She wasn't used to boys smiling like that at her. It was normally her sister they did that to. she put her hair up in a short ponytail and sighed.

"Ok, but if we fall I'm going to say I told you so." She said in a sarcastic tone. They all smiled at the girl and got in the line for Mt. Everest.

~Dinosaur U.S.A.~

Honey, Kyoya, Pudding, Ryou, Pai, and Ronald had sum how ended up in Dinosaur U.S.A. It was a pretty neat place. That is if you were about Pudding's age. The bouncy 8 year old and the extremely young looking 3rd year in high school were playing on the dinosaur playground wail the other people were talking about what to do next.

"I think we should just stick together and enjoy the main attraction here." Ronald said smiling. Obviously he was enjoying this. Mostly because it was an excuse to get away from the others in his group and meet some cute girls.

"I guess," Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. not really caring. As long as Honey was with him he knew he would be ok.

Pai and Ryou didn't really care. They were so sued to animals and such. After all all the girls were half animal. Pudding and Honey didn't really care. In there opinion they just came to Disney to have fun. I wouldn't be as fun if they didn't make some new friends wail they were at it.

"Hey Pudding, can you come here?" Ryou called to the yellow mew.

"Honey," Kyoya called. They both came immediately.

They explained to the kids what they would be doing. They were both thrilled they would be able to spend more time together. What fun would it be to be all alone with only people they knew.

They all got in line for Dinosaur. Honey was going to be ridding in the back alone with Pudding, Kyoya and Ryou were going to ride together leaving Pai to deal with Ronald.  
'This should be interesting' Pai thought to himself as they got in line.

~Discovery Island~

Mori, Ichigo, Zackuro, Alaska-san, Ceil, and William have ended up at Discovery Island. They had desided to look at all the different animals and they were glad they did.

There was all sorts of animals from Nile crocodiles to beautiful Macaws. Ichigo smiled to herself. This was nice. Looking at all the animals. like this. She thought of all the different animals her fellow mews were. Mint, the blue loricet, Pudding, the Golden tamberin lion monkey, Lettuce, the black finesses porous, Zackuro, the grey wolf, June, the artic fox, Halloween, the san diago kit fox, and her, the imoten wild cat.

She was looking at all the animals. Then she stopped. It was a imoten wild cat. She was staring right at the cat, it's gossy black fur shining in the light and amber eyes scorching.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Ceil asked the red head. She snapped back to reality.

"Ya just fine Ceil." She said smiling, face warm from embarrassment. Ceil rolled his eyes at the pink mew. She was so think skinned it was hilarious. William adjusted his glasses. He was not amused by the red head. He found her quiet annoying. Zackuro on the other hand was much better to be around. She was quiet and mature. She smiled at the reaper, and continued to walk.

This was going to be quiet the trip for them.

~Africa~

They were now getting on the safari car. Mint sat in the back of the car staying as far away from tamaki as possible who was sitting in the front row. Sebastian took a seat next to her also wanting to stay away from him. June and Hikaru sat in the middle now wanting to be near Mint or Tamaki, and Kishu sat nexted to Tamaki taking a liking to the host king.

"Hello fokes and welcome, to the Kilimanjaro safari." The man driving the car said with enthusiasm. There was only a few other people in the car besides the group of mews, hosts, and demon. Mint, Sebastian, and Hikaru weren't really amused. Tamaki was ecstatic, where June just smiled to be polite.

They started there trek, seeing Girafts, Lions, and bongo's. They were now at the Nile Crocodiles. June swallowed and leaned into Hikaru a little bit. She absolutely hated Crocodiles. They scared her silly. Her twin was fearless, well except for roller coaster climbs. But she was sure if her sister really wanted to she could over come her fear. June wasn't sure she wanted to try to over come her fears.

Hikaru smiled slightly at the blond. she was cute. But he really wasn't interested in her. She was just too sweet for his tastes.

They were now at the black rhino. Mint wasn't interred by the creature. It was the birds on the creature that held more interest for her. She smiled at the little birds. the were an ugly grey color but they still appealed to mint. She was a bird mew after all. Sebastian smiled at the girl. He knew there was something more to her the meats the eye. But he really didn't want to look to close.

Tamaki and Kishu were just thrilled by the whole experience. And when they got to the part of saving the baby elephant from the poachers. Hikaru, June, and Mint covered his face in shame of knowing them.

They were all thrilled when the ride was over. Tamaki wasn't but they really didn't care about what he thought. They looked at there watches. It was still a while before they needed to meet with there groups. So they looked around Africa for a while. Not really realizing that they were creating memories that would last them a life time.

~Asia~

They were getting in the car for the ride. Taruto and Grell were going to sit together in front. Haruhi and lettuce were sitting together. And since it was Kaoru's Idea Halli (Halloween) tried to conquer her fear he dissident to ride with her.

The young mew was shaking. Kaoru smiled at her. For a girl was strong and almost fearless she was truly frighted when she was going to be confronting her fear.

When the ride started going the girl swallowed as they started the climb. She looked straight almost the whole time. She relaxed when they got to the shrine, thinking the climb was over. "That wasn't so bad-" She then looked over the edge. She eminently straighten up and clutched at the nearest thing. Only to later relies it was Kaoru's hand.

When the climb was over she checked to make sure it was truly over before she let go of his hand. They were both red now. Then they got to the point they got to the point they started to go backwards. She loved this part.

The next thing they knew they were screaming from the exhilaration of the falls. Halli was laughing and Grell was clinging to poor Taruto for dear life. Haruhi was screaming from excitement too and lettuce was screaming more from fear then anything.

When the ride was over they looked at there picture in the gift shop. It showed the reaper clinging to the youngest alien, Lettuce clinging to the arm Gard, Haruhi fairly emotionless, and Kaoru and Hali with there arms up in the air enjoying to ride.

"Well, we still have time, do we want to go on it again?" Halli asked. And everyone said yes. and they got back in the line. Enjoying the friendships that they were forming.

~Dinosaur U.S.A.~

They got in there car and started the ride. It started off fine. Until they hit the t-rex. That's when Pudding and Honey started screaming. Pai and Kyoya thought there ear drums were going to explode. Ryou had his head phones in so he didn't hear them and Ronald was too busy flirting with a girl in the car.

It only got worse as the ride went on. It was the worst as the ride went on. The more heated the imaginary situation got the worse pudding and Honey got. They didn't adjust to the fact the ride was fake. So poor Kyoya had to listen to it. Even though Pai had it the worst because of his supper sensitive hearing.

When the ride was finally over Pudding and Honey didn't want to go on that agian. So they settled with the kiddy rides. Kyoya and Pai would rather be seen on the children's rides then suffer the pain of listening to Pudding and Honey scream again. So they passed the time like this. Enjoying evey minute of the non-ear splitting memories.

~Discovery Island~

It was getting late now. They were on there way back to the main street to meet up with there groups at there locations. Ceil was curiouse about the animals and would occasionally stop and read about the animal and scoff to himself when he thought the animals behavior was stupid. All of the other people in the group ignored it though.

Ceil was defiantly not enjoying there little trip threw the jungal. He thought it was a complete wast of time. But of-course he bared with it. It was going to be over with before he knew it.

When they got out Ceil was thrilled. That met he was going to be able to go back to his room which was reaper free. He would also be enjoying the company of his butler.

~Eveyone~

They all said there good byes. And then met there groups before they went back to there rooms. All exosted from the day, and dreamed about there new friend, only not realizing this was just the beginning of there story.

* * *

Alexa: Finally the chapter is over.

June: Yay and you forgot the URL last time

Alexa: ya the stupid thing wont publish so I'm posting it on my profile hope u like it.

Disembodied children: Blood Rose Kngiht dosen't own Black Butler, Ouran Highschool Host Club, or Tokyo Mew mew

June/Alexa; Yep.. Review... RUN!


	4. Hollywood Studios

Disney Vacation

Chapter 4

Hollywood studios

Of course the next day they all chose to go to hollywood studios. And again the just happened to be that at the wrong time. It was the morning parade. The caricters from up, Ratatouille, and Toy story 3 were all there. Of course thats when things got out of control. People started pushing one another for a better view and thus you have groups that got separated very fast. Too bad. But that just makes the story much more entertaining.

~Hollywood Boulevard~

Tamki, Kaoru, Mint, Sebastian, Lettuce, and Kishu were the only ones still standing after the parade was over. They all knew each other some what.

"Mint, Sebastian, Kishu, you guys got separated from your groups again too?" Tamaki called to the people he had met at Animal Kingdom's Africa.

"Hey Lettuce, You ok?" Kaoru called to the green mew. She nodded.

In a matter of minutes they were all re acquainted and introduced to the new faces.

"So what now?" Kishu asked looking around at his little group.

"Well, my group is meeting to watch the last showing of Fantasmic, how about you guys?" Tamaki asked the other people in the group.

"Same here," Mint said for her group.

"Me too," Sebastian said being the only person from his group there.

"Well then, lets hang out until then." Kaoru suggested. and they all agreed. and started to wander around the Boulevard.

~Star tours~

Honey, Ichigo, Zackuro, June, Ceil, and Ronald had ended up by the Star Tours simulation ride.

"Hey, Ron-Chan!" Honey said jumping on Ronalds shoulders.

"Hey, Ceil," Ichigo said waving to the young demon. Zackuro just nodded. June was hiding behind Zackuro because she didn't know any of them except for her fellow mews.

Ceil saw the young girl hiding. She was very beautiful. Short Strawberry blond hair and liquid silver eyes. Hey saw the button on her shirt and smiled.

"Happy, birthday. How old are you?" Ceil asked her extending his hand out to her.

"14," She said taking his hand. Ceil smiled. She was now his age.

"I'm Ceil, and you are?" He asked her. She was now standing in front of him.

"June, June Sakura." she said smiling at him.

Ronald cleared his throat. The two teens looked up flushing tomato red.

"Should we go on Star Tours since were here?" Ronald asked.

"I don't see why not." Ceil said looking at the blond reaper.

"I heard they re did the ride so now there is 50 or more different combinations of how the ride can go." June said looking at Ronald now.

Ceil looked back at the girl. Pretty and Smart. Wow.

They all got in line for the ride. and started discussing seating arrangements.

~Toy Story Mania~

Haruhi, Hikaru, Pudding, Alaska-san, Ryou, and Grell were now in front of Toy Story Mania. It was about and Hour wait but they really didn't care. They got in line anyway. Hikaru knew absolutely no one here and Pudding, Ryou and Alaska-san didn't know anyone ether but they got quickly acquainted. Well they knew the other people in there group but thats not the point.

When they got inside the building they did a double take. There was a beautiful array of crayons, toys, and cards all over the room. Almost like it would be under a kids bed. Pudding couldn't help but smile. She was in heaven. It was every kids dream to be in a room like this. As the line slowly creeped forward. They finally came to the peak of the little wonderland. The talking Mr. Potato head.

"Hey, whacha doing?" the Mr. Potato head asked. For whatever reason it was Grell that answered.

"Waiting for the ride. What else would I be doing here?" Grell growled at the machine.

"I think I'm going to sing a song."

"Oh, no you aren't"

Mr. Potato head started singing a song anyway. And grell started to strew a list of profanity s. That caused some people to stare and Pudding to bust op laughing. Haruhi sighted. This was going to be a long wait.

"Hey, Kaoru would you help?" Grell asked and Hikaru stared at him like he was crazy. Then he remembered that Haruhi was with him yesterday and Kaoru was with her.

"No, I'm not Kaoru, I'm his twin Hikaru." Hikaru said looking at the red head.

"Sure, you are sweety now help me."

"With what?"

"Killing this cursed potato."

"No, thanks."

Thats when the line moved so they couldn't see the Potato any more. And Haruhi was glade.

~Tower of Terror~

Mori, Kyoya, Halloween, Taruto, Pai, and William had ended up in front of Tower of Terror. Halloween and Taruto were grumbling something about being stuck with sticks in the mud. Pai and Kyoya exchanged a few words, and Mori with William.

"Hey let's go on Tower of Terror!" Halloween suggested excitedly.

"No," Everyone else except Taruto said in unison.

"That wasn't a request." Halloween Growled at them.

"We know but we aren't going to." Pai said smirking at the now 14 year old mew.

"Come on' for my birthday please." She said blinking her silver eyes at them.

The host caved instaintly, and so did the reaper. and Pai gave because she had gotten everyone else to go too.

"I hate you," Pai said to the mew

"I know," She said and ran to catch up with the group. Pai sighed. She was a hand full but she was still amusing. He walked to catch up with the black mew.

~Hollywood Boulevard~

They were in a dress up costume shop.

It was defiantly different with a old fashioned vibe to it with the gold carpet and old classical music playing low on the speakers. Mint and Lettuce were trying on costumes wail the boys sat to watch.

When the girls finally came out of the dressing room they looked like they had stepped out of the 50's. They both had on short mid-thigh dresses with string things dangling off of them. and they each had a glitter head band in with a feather on the back. The only diffrance was Mint was wearing silver and Lettuce was wearing gold. Tamaki took out the camra he had on him (Each group had one person taking pictures, OHHC-Tamaki, TMM- Halloween, BB- Grell.) He smiled to himself when Lettuce tried to hid behind Mint.

The girls went back into the dressing room to change.

When they came back out they walked to the Wizard hat with the Micky hands.

There was Music playing. Tamaki smiled. He loved this song. It was Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Lion King. He bowed to Mint who was puzzled now. "Would you care to dance Madam wa Zel?" He asked extending his hand to her. She took it giggling.

"I would love to," She said and they started dancing to the music. Kaoru stood there laughing. Even the snobby rich girl couldn't resist there king.

"Would you care to dance miss?" Sebastian said extending his hand to Lettuce. She took it without a word. Kishu and Kaoru watched as couples around them started to dance. Both of the boys wished that there was another girl that they knew to dance with. But they both knew there was only one girl each of them wanted to dance with.

When the song was over a bouncy song came on. And they all started dancing together. Passing the time until fantasmic.

~Star Tours~

They were just about to get into there "Car" they had there 3-D glasses ready. Honey was sitting next to Ichigo, and Zackuro. Ronald was sitting by himself. and Ciel was sitting next to June. They both had deep crimson blushes on there faces. When the doors opened they walked inside.

They all waited for every one to be seated before they started. The lady who was going to close the door had dark skin and long curly black hair. "Thank-you for choosing Star Tours and enjoy your flight." she said before exiting the ride and shutting the door. and the ride beginning."

It started with the gold droid talking about how we would take off shortly but we were waiting for the captain before take off. that's when another Droid said something about a spy. and then it turned the thing around to show that Ciel was the spy. That made June, Zackuro, and Ichigo giggle a bit and Ciel flush crimson.

They started to move around a bit wail shaking off the droid and taking off, going into hyper space. Then they came to a dessert like planet where the gold droid was arguing with the blue and silver droid. and Then the gold droid said something about how he has always wanted to enter a pod race. and they won. and they pulled back up out of the atmosphere.

Ciel looked around to see Ronald hitting on the girl next to him, and Honey flirting with Ichigo and Zackuro making them blush at bit. Then he turned to June to relies that she had her head on his shoulder. June looked up at the blue haired boy and smiled. she mouthed 'moving in chairs like this make me dizzy,' before looking back to the screen.

"Oh, no you are not making the jump to hyper space again!" The gold droid said before they went to hyper space again. This time they went to a water planet. And they went under water. They went around for a wail before they were attacked by an ugly sea creature thing. Honey curled up against Ichigo's side scared now. She giggled slightly and looked back to the screen. Then were now at the base the creepy short dude with pointy ears had said to go and they made a little bit of a bumpy landing. When they landed a little pip-squick droid was cussing at them in a language that no one knew. and them he got zaped and the gold droid said something about not getting permission to be on the ship. Then the ride was over.

They all were a little dizzy when they got out of the car but quickly recovered from it. They walked threw the gift shop out to the front to ride it again.

~Toy Story Mania~

They were finally getting into there cars. It was Grell V.S. Ryou, Haruhi V.S. Pudding, and Alaska-san V.S. Hikaru. Haruhi wasn't sure how comfortable she was about playing a 8 year old, but she quickly dissident she would go easy on her.

When the ride started they were all adjusting to having 3D glasses on. Then the game began. They started with simple targets. Haruhi was shocked to find out how good Pudding was at this game. By the end of that round Haruhi wasn't holding back any more and she was still being creamed. The next round was balloons. These were a little more challenging. Ryou was doing pretty good against Grell and It drove Grell crazy. But I don't think it was in a good way... at least for Ryou. Alaska-san was about neck and neck with Hikaru considering they both weren't trying very hard.

After the last round they got to look at there scores. When they got out and re grouped with there little group of people they compared scores. In dead last was Haruhi, then Alaska-san (Who let Hikaru win), Hikaru, Grell, Ryou, and Pudding being there winner. Grell didn't like being beat by two blonds so they got back in line to play again. 'Its a good thing they shut off the Potato.' Haruhi thought to herself as they passed the potato. Greatful it wasn't on for repaires caused by a mysterious reason. Haruhi just didn't want to be around when they figured out the cause and fixed the thing.

~Tower of Terror~

They were now waiting in the room for them to get into another line for a ride. Then the door closed and the lights dimmed and the little short into video started. Taruto jumped into Pai's arms startled by the fake lightning. Then the into started.

_'hello, you are about to enter a demention, a demntion of sound, and demention of sight, and a demntion of mind.'_

The video creeped everyone out except Halloween and Pai. Pai because he was emotionless, and Halloween because she was just weird. The video continued explaining how the story line went and at the end when the video said _'The twilight Zone'_ Halloween said it with the video in a mocking tone. And giggled a little bit at the end.

When they got in line they took the shorter line considering it was less of a walk in there opinion. When the lady put them on the lines for the rows they would be in it went, Mori and Pai in the back, Taruto and William were in the second row, leaving Kyoya and Halloween to sit in the front row. The elevator started with the bell hop portending there was something that they forgot to tell them before the door closed. The elevator started a climb.

When they got to the first floor they saw the window shatter and the room turn to stars. Halloween was grinning like a maniac. Kyoya was trying to figure out what was more unsettling, the ride, or that people enjoyed this. Taurto was clinging to William causing him to raise and eyebrow, and Pai and Mori were completely emotionless.

The second floor was what really threw them off. They didn't expect the elevator to move forward. So when it did they weren't expecting it. They did and when they were sitting in blackness the group thought it was over, well except for Halloween and Taruto they knew what was coming next. The elevator dropped.

The ride continued drops and climbs. Causing Kyoya to have to hold on to his glasses. On the highest drop there was a flash of light and they didn't know what it was.

When the ride was over they all laughed when Halloween pointed to a doll with the random stuff yelling "Chucky Doll!" When they got off the elevator they figured out what the flash was. It was there picture being taken. Pai and mori had there arms crossed, Taruto and william were clinging to each other for dear life, and Kyoya was holding his glasses, with Halloween yelling hands up in the air. William re-adjusted his glasses flushing red with embarrassment when he saw the picture. "We never speak of this again." William said and they all agreed. Well, except Halloween who got a copy of the picture.

~Fantasmic~

They were all there. They all knew each other pretty good now. And they all were thrilled. Grell was trying to get over the fact Kaoru actually did have a twin, The twins were harassing Ceil and Sebastian, and the mews were chatting with everyone else. Then the show started.

It was amazing, the lights and water were great. Kishu held Ichigo close, Kaoru gave Halloween his Jacket, and Ceil did the same for June. Eveyone was happy. And everything was perfect. When the ending came they all sang along with the song. Not wanting the night to end.

* * *

Alexa: Man this is long

June: You love it and you know it

Alexa: Yes I do DISCAMER

Disembodied Children: Blood Rose Kight doesn't owen Tmm, Ohhc, or BB

Alexa: but I so wished I did

June: REVIEW OR ELSE!

Alexa: Don't scare the reader

June: Sorry


	5. Epcot part 1

Disney Vacation

Chapter 5

Epcot (Pt.1)

The flower festival is in full bloom. Unfortunately all of our favored people went first thing in the morning and got separated by the crowd. They were all used to it by now. They figured they would just kill time somewhere and enjoy everything. I love that kind of thinking. It makes my job so much easier.

~Imagination~

Tamaki, Pai, Pudding, Alaska-san, and Sebastian all managed to go in front of Imagination with Figment. "How is it I'm always stuck with you and not the young mast- I mean Ciel?" Sebastian asked himself looking at tamaki being occupied by the fountain outside of the entrance of the ride.

"Why am I baby sitting that little mew?" Pai asked looking down at pudding. He knew Taruto would much rather be in his position right now then him. Pai sighed. This wasn't going to get any better. He just knew it. (And as long as I am writing this he is right.) Pudding started playing with Tamaki, Sebastian leaned up against a wall with Pai, and Alaska-san watched over the host and mew smiling.

"how can he stand them?" Sebastian asked crimson eyes looking at the oldest alien next to him.

"Don't ask me, I've been asking myself the exact same question for a year." Pai said cold eyes focusing on mildly amused red ones.

"Hey, Pai-chan!" Pudding called hugging the oldest aliens legs.

"What is it?" pai sighed trying not to push the girl away.

"Lets go on the ride." Pudding said pointing to Imagination with Figment. Pai cringed slightly.

"Do I have to?" He asked looking down at the orange mew. She nodded smiling.

"...Fine." He said and Pudding started jumping up and down, like a kid that got exactly what she wanted for Christmas. Tamaki joined her and they were both acting like idiots.

"lets get this over with." Sebastian said as they got in line for the ride.

~The land~

Haruhi, Kyoya, Zackuro, Kishu, and Grell managed to end up inside the land pavilion. Kyoya was hidding behind Haruhi slightly form grell. But he would never admit it. He pushed up his glasses. Zackuro looked board and Kishu looked like we was looking for someone hopfully, only do be disappointed a few minutes later.

"So, what do you think we should do Senpi?" Haruhi said looking up at Kyoya in the cute was she always did. He smiled at her.

"We might as well enjoy the sights wail were here." Kyoya said extending his hand to the host. "Shall we?" He asked and she smiled taking his hand.

"Aww, why is it everyone get the good looking men except for me?" Grell complained slightly. Kishu was a little offended then thought it over. Maybe it was a good think not to be liked by Grell Sutcliff. He had herd about being with Grell from the other mews and guys and he was not someone you wanted to be crushing on you. He laughed slightly at the memory of Grell trying to hit of Sebastian and felt bad for the poor guy. Oh well, better 'Sebby-chan' then him.

"Kishu, you coming?" Kishu looked up to see Zackuro looking at him curriously.

"Ya," Kishu said and ran to catch up with the purple mew and other members in his group.

"Where are we going exactly?" Kishu asked when they caught up to Zackuro.

"The main attraction of the land pavilion of course, Sorrin'" Zackuro and Kishu couldn't help but be thrilled. He loved the idea of flying right now.

~Mission: Space~

It was Ichigo, Honey, June, and Taruto that were in front of the Mission: Space Pavilion, and lets just say Taruto was not happy. He looked over at Honey with pure hate in his eyes. Ichigo, and June were smiling and giggling at everything that he said. Taurto couldn't help but be jelouse, he was normal and cute to top it off. The was Pudding liked things. Would she like Honey better then him. He couldn't help but wonder, and he wasn't like the results.

"Hey we should go on Mission: Space." Honey said with a cute smile. Ichigo and June agreed quickly. Taruto got an idea then. He got a piece of cake (A.N. I have no idea were he got the cake *Sniker Sniker*)

"Why not, would you like a piece of cake before we go on honey?" Taruto said a smirk on his face. Honey quickly at the cake not suspecting a think. But Taruto knew exactly how the ride worked and Honey was definatly not going to like having that cake when they got on the ride.

They were about ready to get on the ride, when they were asked what level of difficulty they wanted and and just like Taruto thought he picked the green, which is the hardest (No its not orange is dummy) They got in line for that level of difficulty and Taruto just hoped he got his just rewards.

~The Seas~

It was only Kaoru and Halloween because Mint, William, and Mori thought test track would be better. It was awkward was the two teens got into the tiny pink clam shell. The didn't look at eachother wail the ride was in motion. When they got off the ride though, it was a compleatly diffrent story. Halloween loved fish. She was the top of her biology class. She didn't act like it though. Kaoru was amazed by how her eyes lit up when she saw all the fish. Kaoru smiled to himself. This was going to be interesting.

Mint, William, and Mori all looked at Test track with board expressions. " I guess we should get on." Mint said blinking. Mori nodded and William just adjusted his glasses. They really were boaring.

~Universe of Energy~

Lettuce had no Idea how to deal with this situation. She was stuck with all boys in her group. And she did not like it. She watched with them as they wandered threw the Universe of Energy pavilion. Hikaru was talking with Ronald about something, and Ciel and Ryou were having a conversation about the Cafe. Lettuce just trailed along and wished that one of the other mews, or even Haruhi were there to talk with her. But she was alone. Oh well better luck next time.

~Imagination~

As soon as Tamaki was strapped into the cherry red car for Imagination with figment, he started bouncing up and down like a school boy. They started on the ride, and everything was going smoothly on the ride sound want too bad. Pudding was laughing and enjoying the ride. Sebastian just looked board.

the sight part of the ride was even funnier in Puddings opinion, she even started sinning along with the goofy song. Pai was fighting back a head ack. And Sebastian tried to help by offering him some Advil. Unfortunately that did nothing for the smell part of the ride. The smell of skunk was still burning in his nose.

They all tumbed out of the car gratefully. Pudding seamed to be the only happy person there. Even Tamaki wasn't amused. "Again, Again." Pudding cheered and they all groaned with loathing.

~The Land~

Zackuro was happy to be on the highest row for the ride. Even though she was a wolf mew she loved flying. She started with the ride flying over New York and getting to smell hot dogs. Then over a pine forest and smelling fresh evergreens. Zackuro looked to her sides to see Haruhi smiling with Grell shaking with fear. She looked to her other side to see Kishu looking board and Kyoya slightly intrigued, but not by the movie, more like how the theater was set up. Then the smell of fresh oranges hit her.

She admited that she flinched then the golf ball came flying at them. She also swore she saw a little black Micky mouse on the golf ball. Then the finally of flying over the castlel at Disney Land in California. The sound of the fireworks was deafening in the theater. But she loved it. Then it was all over. The all got out of the car slowly so they didn't get dizzy, but Zackuro felt refreshed. Sometimes she Was jealous of Mint She always got to fly.

~Mission:Space~

They were now getting into the car for there flight. I came out that Taruto was the Pilot, Ichigo was the captin (A.N. I can't remember what this was), June was the navigator, and Honey was the Engeneir. The got in there cars and started the ride. They took off and were now waiting for the hyper space segment of the ride to be over with. That's when things went wrong. When the ride started to spin faster, Honey started to get sick from that piece of cake he had earlier. It was a good thing there was barf bags infront of him. Because he blew.

"Ewwww," June cried out and Ichigo looked like she was going to be sick as well. Taruto on the other hand was smerking in his seat. When the ride was over. June and Ichigo helped Honey out into the gift shop and they agreed. They wern't doing that agian. This was all fine with Taruto, because for the rest of the day Ichigo and June kept a good 3 feet away from the 3rd year host.

~The Seas~

Halloween was curled up against the glass of the dolphine exibit. She loved the water. She sometimes wished she was a fish mew. But she wasn't. The dolphins spun in circals around the artificial corals. Kaoru just stood behind Halloween smiling. She was so diffrent. He sat down next to her and they talked for a while. Mostly though she just staired at the dolphins.

"What do you like about dolphins?" Kaoru asked curriously. Halloween looked at him rasing an eyebrow. She hadn't expected tht to come out of his mouth.

"I love the way there free and how graceful they are." She said eyes full of life and passion. Kaoru smiled before grabbing Halloween's hand and taking her to the gift shop and got her a giant plush dolphine.

Meanwhile at Test Track...

Mint was completely un amused by the ride. If felt like a kiddy ride the way the simulations were set up. William and Mori felt the exact same why. All it was, was bumps and speed. When the ride was over they were the only ones not smiling.

~ Unierce of Energy~

SECTION LOST: WHO'S SECTION SHAIL GO UNMENTIONED?

~Over view~

Well if it wasn't possible, the groups got seperated even more. And in the main attraction at Epcot. The world Showcase.

* * *

Alexa: Duh, Duh, Duh look out for the next chapter Epcot part 2 the World Showcase

I don't own Any of the animes just June and Halloween. Thankyou. And I'm thinking of doing a second book. Diffrent animes, diffrent hotels, diffrent attractions, and diffrent pairing. What do you think? Let me know please review


End file.
